Talk:AIC/@comment-32644080-20180213142158/@comment-28119592-20180214000104
Darthvader779, let me make it clear. What Joshua Safran mentioned in his interviews does not contradict with the information in this page. Safran, the former show-runner never specified whether they were rogue members within Lydia's group. So, that does not automatically, discredit the idea that the members of the group were the rogue faction within her division, that eventually gave rise to the term "AIC", which as you would know, was first mentioned by Alex in Stescalade. If you look at the timeline, the events of that episode occurred in August-September 2017. Now, let me ask you a question? How did Will know that the AIC was existent in 2016, long before Alex even termed the rogue group? As you mentioned in your above comment, Claire passed a bill during her earlier days as a senator, and this would have been at the very least, two years from the events of the 2018 Hostage Crisis, putting the timeline of the events, around two months after the Grand Central bombing (September 2016). That would mean, that the rogue group emerged at that time. Yet, how is it possible that Will Olsen, supposedly knew that the AIC was created around that time? The only plausible development that is not inconsistent with the show's narrative, would be the idea of rogue members, who were initially recruits of Lydia's former division that had a separate ideological stance. So, technically, the idea of the AIC was existent then, but it was not officially a rogue intelligence faction, until Lydia disbanded the Black Ops Division. Of course, the CIA and the SIS had intelligence reports that must have showed rogue activity, coinciding with the recruitment of these rogue agents. Nonetheless, they never really succeeded in exposing these agents even after, Miranda and Matthew, recruited Alex and Ryan in an undercover operation to expose them. Additionally, they committed an intelligence failure by falsely attributing these rogue agents as part of a rogue unit. The reality was that the unit that they assumed existed at the time was not a separate faction, but its members were part of Lydia's division, unbeknowest to both Lydia, Owen, Alex, Ryan, Harry, Miranda, Matthew and the Agency as well as the Bureau. Furthermore, we also know that Lydia was never a part of the AIC. This was confirmed numerous times, in-show. To add to my above argument, Lydia, knew about the group, so it wouldn't make sense for her to be heading one as she mentioned to Ryan in Fallenoracle that she was not part of the AIC. Still, it is possible that Lydia could not have known that some of her recruits were rogue, so again, I fail to see where this premise is contradicted by the claims that the former show-runner mentioned in his interview with EW. Finally, the show never specified the exact date of the creation of Lydia's Black Ops Division, so it could be inferred that her division, started around the time after Claire passed the bill in 2016. Still, that does not contradict any of the above claims that I have made so far.